


Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

by simonsprettyface



Series: 800 tumblr followers celebration prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, very cliche slow dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: After watching romcoms, Jace and Simon decide to slow dance in the boathouse.





	Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit at summaries and titles I'm sorry. I've just really started writing again in the past few months and now I'm used to posting on tumblr where I don't really need titles 

“That’s not something regular people do.”

“It so is!” Simon said back, looking over at his boyfriend. He and Jace were laying in bed, watching movies on Netflix, when a scene came on of a couple dancing together at home.

“It’s not. I’ve never done that, and I don’t know anyone that has,” Jace said, pulling Simon back to his chest from where he had pulled away. “That’s just one of those ‘cliché’ movie things, like rain kisses.”

“You don’t think people kiss in the rain either?” Simon asked, cocking an eyebrow. He knew that Jace never dated before him, but did he really think that _everything_ that happened in movies were fake? “Fine, I’m sure that not so many people actually do kiss in the rain, but I think plenty of people dance with the people they love.”

“Aww, are you trying to get me to dance with you?” the blond teased slightly, smiling as he looked over at him. “Because I totally will, if you want me to,” he said, trying to act like he wasn’t bursting at the idea of dancing with Simon.

Simon smiled, grabbing his phone and pressing play on Spotify. He reached out as a soft song played out in the boathouse. He got off the bed and reached his hand out, pulling Jace up with him. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing close as the Shadowhunter wrapped his arms around his waist. If his heart could beat, it would be racing. Luckily for him, though, Jace’s was going fast enough for the both of them. Simon could hear it over the music and it made him smile, knowing that he had this effect on him. Knowing that he drove Jace as wild as he drove him.

They swayed slowly to the music, not really following any particular dance or rhythm. Just feeling the music flowing around them and their feelings for each other moving them. Simon looked into Jace’s eyes, the eyes that had encaptured him and haunted his dreams since the day they met. He had never seen eyes like that before, eyes that he wanted to write songs about. And right now, he was lost in them. There was nothing else right then, no war or shadow world or school or music playing, just them. Just Jace’s racing heart and their arms around each other. And honestly? That’s all they wanted. With everything that’s gone on in their lives lately, with Jace’s identity crisis (or well… crises) and Simon turning and turning again into a daylighter, with everything that happened with both of them and Clary, the simple times like this were what they kept going for.

Simon stretched out his fingers and played with the baby hairs on the base of Jace’s neck, humming contently as the song ended. He went to pull away and Jace shook his head, smiling as he held him almost impossibly closer as he kept swaying.

“Stay,” he whispered, and Simon did. Jace leaned in and kissed him as slowly as they were moving, his fingers gently touching his skin under his shirt. “I love you so much,” he said against his lips. “What would I do without you?”

“Crash and burn,” Simon teased, smiling against his mouth before kissing him again softly. “But that’s okay, I won’t let that happen. At least not too much. Seems like trouble just follows you.”

“And yet you love me anyways.”

“Like I had a choice,” Simon said, rolling his eyes. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Jace just smiled at that as they continued to dance next to the boats, picking him up and spinning him around playfully after a bit and not being able to hide the fond, love filled smile that broke out on his face when Simon let out a laugh. Simon’s laugh was one of the most beautiful things in the world to him, only being able to be compared to Simon’s smile and Simon’s singing. He carried him back to the bed where they cuddled back up under the blankets, still smiling like the in love dorks they really were.

“Next time, I’m going to kiss you in the rain,” Jace promised, running a hand through Simon’s hair.

“I’ll hold you to that.”


End file.
